Unlocking The Truth
by Topaz18
Summary: Chell wakes up in the normal world with no idea who she is, or what happened in Aperture. She comes across the Portal game and slowly unlocks the truth.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I do Not own Portal!**

* * *

><p>I was slowly drifting through mindless matter. Black was all around me and I felt myself slowly slipping away from everything. A mesmerizing voice filled my head, but I couldn't understand a word it was saying. Plus I didn't care, it didn't matter.<p>

I was falling. Through empty space. Ever and eternal. My eyes were still shut. If I had them, that is. I don't know where I am. Who I am. But I know this worked before. Just slowly losing myself, to the enjoyment of whatever held me captive. That is if I was anywhere.

My thoughts slowed down like a giant clock, taking its last breath before it wound down. Leaving its future in the hands of destiny. My lasts thoughts were how peaceful everything was, before I disappeared from the waking world, not even realizing I was leaving.

* * *

><p><em>It's been a long time<em>.

The voice. What voice was that? These thoughts barely made it through my head before my eyes opened quickly, like a mouse trap, some would say. My ears only understood those words, nothing else mattered_._

_ It's been a long time_.

I couldn't hear anything else, just that voice. The voice. I remembered it somewhere, from something, I just... Don't remember...

I pulled myself further out of the blackness, lifting my head slightly. Then, I realized I had eyes and they were sending me pictures. My dream replayed in my memory.

There was something that I was reading. My thumb was scrolling upward on a small device... That I can't really identify. The device wasn't the focus, it was the words. It was a story, my story, I never saw it before, or heard it before. As I read I didn't recognize the words, I just was reading them. No I wasn't reading them, something was reading them to me.

A voice in the back of my head whispered the words as my eyes scanned them, never processing this data it received. I have seen something like this before, last time it happened. It seemed like I was getting something from the future, something that even though I have never seen before, seemed familiar.

Then I realized that my eyes were sending me different images, more clearer images. My head tilted slightly up and my eyes focused on a far away but large object. I didn't even wonder what it was as I stared at it blankly.

Music was coming from it. And voices. But most of all a little episode was coming from it. A silhouette covered the screen, with one blinking light in the middle. My slow mind recongnized it but never told me what it was. The object was moving, reshaping itself. Another image popped onto it, this one of a chamber with beat up walls. Levels of flat surfaces and panels came to the screen. Intrancing music streamed from it, as well as that voice that my ears never deciphered.

Another picture appeared on the screen. I knew what it was, as my past self I knew nothing about slapped a name into it. "Wheatley!" I said quietly, not even noticing if there was anyone else in the room with me. No more information came to me from this object with the name of Wheatley. The image of the sphere disappeared from the screen, but still lasted in my mind. I wavered on it a moment, repeating the image in my head.

I lazily moved on, focusing back on the monitor. Not really focusing on it, actually, just staring at it, my brain dead and not telling me anything. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a small green directors chair, empty. Somehow my brain told me this was off and something was supposed to be there. My half-lidded eyes moved back to he dark screen as several different pictures flashed across it.

I wasn't thinking anything, no curiosity of the world, no thought of how my life went and who I was. I barely even registered the screen as I stared blankly at it, not thinking anything, just being silent. This silence was unusual, but I didn't notice.

Instinct suddenly gripped me and took control of my mouth. I didn't even know the words I was saying, although they were somewhat familiar. " We'll put our differences behind us," I wasn't thinking, the fact that I knew these words bribed me to say them," For Science." What? I ignored the question and continued speaking," You monster" Then I saw a small logo on the screen.

My mind was like a giant storage chamber, with thousands of different boxes with locks on them holding a thousand different things. Right now, unlike usual, none of them were open. Somehow, something happened to me that closed all of them and locked them.

The thing had placed a few obvious things to help me through the moment. How to breathe, how to notice things around me, and other things. But, I still didn't know a couple of things such as who I was, what my life was like and where I was. My brain has a processor for this sort of thing. When I am... subconscious you could say. I still need to unlock some things, I noted.

But what are they?

* * *

><p><strong>AN **

**I know it is not much for a first chapter, but I wrote this while half-asleep. This first chapter actually happened to me, I woke up just when the trailer started and GLaDOS frightened me half to death. Then, I thought it would make a great story, that is if I can find a way to continue it... I am thinking Chell wakes up with amnesia and is slowly finding out her past. Please review and tell me if I should continue!**


	2. Meeting New People

**A/N**

**Okay, sorry, but this is a short filler chapter**. **I just wanted something to post, because all the teachers decided to assign projects in the same week. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Chell? Chell, are you alright?" I blinked. Then I blinked again. Where am I? Who is that? Who is Chell? I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts.<p>

My head warily turned side to side, looking for the speaker. My vision was blurry and the gears in my head seemed to be shaking themselves off.

I was in a room. The room had a strange calming essence to it, as if I had known this place for a long time. But, somehow, I didn't. I turned my attention from my surroundings and onto the voice. Who was speaking? Then I noticed another presence in the room.

A woman was crouching next to me. The first thing I noticed about her was her hair. It was a very light shade of pink and waved down to her shoulders. Her face was the palest of pales and she had a small heart-shaped tattoo on her neck.

"Chell! What happened? Are you alright?" I stared at her blankly for a moment, until realizing she was talking to me. I opened my mouth and then... Nothing. Why couldn't I speak? "Oh dear, you must've had the breath knocked out of you from the fall! Be patient, wait a bit until your breath comes back."

The woman suddenly stood up and struck her hand out at me. I flinched away, trying to avoid it. She sighed. "Come on, take my hand!" I nodded lightly and obeyed. Her hand is... cold. The mysterious lady pulled me up to my feet.

A wave of nausea crept over me and the world blurred again. The world started tipping slowly to the side and I was faced with confusion. Why was the floor- Oh yeah, it's not tilting I'm just- BANG! Ow! My arm is all... tingly, like a million little things were poking it repeatedly. I could feel something else on my other arm, surprisingly cold. Then, I noticed I had instinctively shut my eyes during the fall. I opened them and was met with piercing gray eyes.

I drew a sharp breath and then tried to squirm out of her arms. The lady, for all her kindness, had a strong grip and my efforts appeared to be useless. "Chell, are you okay, you almost fainted!" I looked around for the person named Chell. Why was she calling me Chell? I mean, my name is... My name is... I don't know my name. Why has this just dawned on me? I don't know my name, much less who this lady is!

The pink-haired lady must have said something else, because she was staring at me like she was waiting for an answer or something. "What did you say?" I asked. I stared at her as she repeated her question. "I asked, did you injure something? I also said you should sit down to get your voice ba-. Oh, you spoke! Are you feeling better?"

Oh, I did speak! My brain is working really slow then, maybe I should get some adrenaline. Wait. What is adrenaline? I then realized I could just ask all my questions now, I have a voice! "I feel fine. Who are you?" The woman stared at me dumbly for a second.

"I am your best friend, remember?" She said slowly and cautiously. I shook my head. "What is your name?" Her eyes were now filled with worry. "Umm. Please sit down for a second, I need to get something!" The pink-haired lady hurriedly raced out the room before I could protest, or sit down. I shrugged to no one in particular and examined my surroundings.

The walls in the room were a greenish brownish color and the ceiling went up two levels. The room had an open doorway, which the lady ran through. A velvet couch sat against a wall and a burgundy coffee table gave the room a classy yet unique look. I hesitantly crept toward the couch and sat on it. It was actually quite comfy. A plush carpet covered the floor and a stairway was on the opposite end of the room. As my eyes followed the staircase, it led up to a small hallway with an overlook toward the room I was in.

I brought my knees toward my chest and wondered what that lady was doing. You know, I wish she would have actually told me her name, so at least I wouldn't have to call her That Lady. She seemed pretty nice and caring though.

I waited patiently for a minute, the two. Before I knew it half an hour had gone by, and I still have no idea where that lady went. Ugh! Still she is just That Lady! Maybe I should make a name for her... Hmm.

She seems friendly, like a companion, and she has pink hair. A woman in her late twenties or early thirties, with pink hair. That is something you don't see every day! And- wait. What would you see everyday? Maybe that is usual, I mean, I can't even remember my own name!

You know, now that I start thinking about things... What is a couch? What is velvet? How did I know these words and things before? What is that deep rumbling sound? I answered the last question on my own, from instinct. A new question filled my head. Did That Lady have any food? Food. Food is stuff you eat and it helps you get energy for living. Right? I nodded my head. Right. Now where is this food?

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**You see that button down there, the one that says review, click it. Please?**


	3. Food

My footsteps echoed off the walls as I crept through a hall. Pictures hung from the walls, full of happy children and joyful adults.

I have no idea where I am going, just wandering. You know, this house is pretty big. Compared to other houses. Wait. What do other houses look like? Are they small? No. Don't think about it. If I over think things, I end up doubting things. Just go with your intuition.

I stopped walking and peeked through a doorway. A large fridge stood in the corner, and the room was pretty big. I turned my head side to side, reassuring the fact that I was alone.

I sly smile snuck across my face and my eyes held a slightly creepy glare. Ha, think of how I must look! I slapped myself, cleansing the grin from my face and adding a shocked expression. That hurt! I rubbed the slap mark and hoped that it wasn't red.

I took a few wary steps forward, looking everywhere but the direction I was walking in. Bam! Ow! I hate pain! Actually I don't really hate pain, I just feel like blaming something else for my clumsiness. I picked myself off the floor and looked toward the object causing my pain. A large gray air tight door stood in front of me. I opened it and gasped at the contents.

Piles of food stocked the shelves. I looked through the different shaped containers. Pineapple, yogurt, pizza, an- frosting! I have no idea what that tastes like, I just know it tastes good. Don't over think things, I told myself. I opened the tub of icing and dipped a finger in. I smiled as I tasted the wonderful white cake-decorating substance. Still smiling, I shoved the plastic cylinder back into the fridge.

Then, I heard footsteps. Before I could close the fridge, the pink-haired lady walked in with another lady. "What are you doing?" My eyes darted around, looking for some source of explanation. Oh.

"I'm hungry." I said. She just looked at me and shook her head. "Chell, Chell, Chell." I looked around confusingly.

"Who is Chell?" The lady that came with the pink-haired woman looked at me with widened eyes. "Chell, if this is some joke, you can quit it now." I spun in a circle, then I realized something. "Is my name Chell?"

They both continued staring at me and the new lady slowly nodded. "Who are you?" I asked, trying to get my questions answered. "I'm Cici, and this is Caroline." The pink-haired lady said slowly.

Caroline walked up to me and raised her hand. I flinched my head away. Her hand continued moving. It lightly caressed the top of my forehead. "You really don't remember anything?" She said, astonished. I shook my head sorrowfully.

"I only know general things, like what food is and how to move and breathe, but I don't have any memories." Caroline's eyes filled with sorrow. "Let's take her to the hospital." My brow furrowed. "I'm perfectly fine." Caroline didn't say anything back, she just pressed a bump on my head. Ow, how did that get there? I don't remember getting injur- oh. That is what made me forget things.

"I'll get the keys!" Shouted Cici as she turned around the corner, leaving me with pale-faced Caroline. "Come on." Caroline said as she disappeared around the same corner. I looked around, grabbed the pineapple from the fridge, and followed them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Me: Yes, I know it is an extremely short chapter, but I-  
><strong>

**My Conscience: Stop making excuses!  
><strong>

**Me: Okay, fine, I just want to say that I put a poll up on my profile, asking you which story I should work on the most.  
><strong>

**My Conscience: The random awesome person of the day is... fidofia! Yay for you!  
><strong>

**Me: Remember to review! Heh that rhymes, yay for you, please review...  
><strong>


	4. On My Way Home

**A/N**

**Okay, I am so sorry for not updating on Fridays like I usually do, I had a camp out thing. Anyway here is the chapter!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>My time at the hospital was short, but I was glad to be rid of the bright white tiles that reflected the burn-your-eyes luminescent lights. Something about that place reminded me of somewhere else, and I did not like that somewhere else. The nurse had quickly asked me a couple of questions and x-rayed my skull. Apparently I had a concussion and amnesia, according to the doctor.<p>

I drearily looked out the window and watched the world zoom past. Cici was jabbering about something or other and Caroline just kept her eyes on the road, obviously only pretending to listen to Cici. Cici said that I was walking down the stairs when I had tripped and fallen, head first, down the stairs. Luckily, I landed on the soft carpet, which had saved me a couple of injuries compared to what I was likely to get by crashing onto the coffee table.

Sigh. I stared outside at a forest of wheat. Hmm... For some reason, this made me feel happy. And free. Why would that be?

"Caroline?" I asked, interrupting Cici. "Yes?" I looked back outside. "Did something happen to me that made me like wheat?" I asked warily. Caroline looked slightly confused. "Umm..." Cici gave her a worried look. You know, now that I noticed, Cici would be the perfect companion. She is kind, talks a bunch, but still listens to what you say.

"No, nothing happened with you in wheat fields." Caroline said, quite suspiciously. Like she was lying. Why would they lie to me? Then it hit me. They could be lying about everything, my past, my injury, my friends. I mean they could even be my enemies! Except there is something about them that I feel I can trust. My common sense is frantic, yet deep inside I know I can trust them.

The ringing of Caroline's phone stole me from my thoughts. She was about to pick it up, but then Cici interfered. "Nuh uh! No texting while driving!" Cici then snatched the phone out of her reach.

I wasn't really focusing on their conversation though. That ringtone, where have I heard it before? It was repetitive, yet strikingly beautiful. Vilify, don't even try? I could have sworn I have heard that before! Suddenly the song stopped as Cici took the call.

"Hello?" Her eyes widened. "How did you know that?" My curiosity was piqued. I was tempted to ask, yet I decided to be polite. "Oh, you didn't have to! Yes, she can't remember anything. It's not that bad, she remembers general things like what a pineapple is, just her memories." She laughed. "Oh, the pineapple? Long story. Okay, come over in ten minutes!" And with that she hung up.

"Orca is coming over once when get home!" She announced loudly, even though we could hear her if she whispered. "Chell needs time off work, though, she doesn't even know who Orca is, nor how her life is!" Caroline shouted. Cici's smile faded off her face. "Oh. Well, we can tell Chell about her life when Orca is there. Plus, she has a get well gift." Caroline sighed, nodded, and focused back on the road.

* * *

><p>Soon, we turned back into the long driveway of the house I woke up in. I am not entirely sure if this is my house or not, but I think they might tell me. Caroline and Cici led me inside and sat me on the couch in the room I woke up in.<p>

I sat there, waiting for them to say something. Cici just tapped her finger on her jeans and glanced around and Caroline pretended to study her watch. "Umm... Hello?" I said, interrupting the awkward silence. "We're waiting for Orca." Okay, then.

Umm... Stairs. Wall. Couch. What am I supposed to be doing to entertain myself? Coffee table that could've killed me if I fell on it. Maybe, I should just memorize their faces. Caroline; long brown hair, pale face, golden eyes, tall stature. Cici; Short pink hair, freckled face, hazel eyes, quite short. They were actually quite opposite, now that I notice. Cici is energetic, Caroline was kind of a drone. Well, from what I have seen from them.

A loud doorbell rang through the air, pulling me away from my thoughts. I jumped and the other two women said in sync, "I've got it." Cici glared at Caroline, who sat down and moved her head to watch Cici disappear around the corner. I could hear bits and pieces of the conversation that they held at the door. "Injured... stairs...forgotten...amnesia... recover." I could easily tell they were talking about me. I could hear two pairs of footsteps coming closer.

Cici walked in with a woman almost as small as her, but you could tell she was years older. The new woman was adorned in a long white lab coat with a necklace that had a red pendant in the shape of an eye at the end. When she saw me she smiled. "Hello, my name is Orca, I am your boss." She stepped through the doorway and sat comfortably on the chair closest to the couch I was seated on. "Hello, you probably know this, but they say my name is Chell."

Orca smiled. "I have a get well gift for you!" Now, it was my turn to smile. I shook my head slightly. "You didn't have to." Orca reached into a giant purse that I surprisingly haven't noticed yet, and pulled out a small package. "It was for your birthday, which is in two weeks by the way, but I decided to give it to you as a get well present instead." She handed it to me and I inspected the outside.

"Thank you. But, before I open it, could you tell me about my life?" Caroline's hand rose up like a school girl, but quickly lowered. "I think I will tell you, but it's going to be a long story." I scooted back into the couch, propped up my feet on the coffee table, and waved my hand in a gesture for her to go on. She smiled. "Okay, I am going to try to tell your life the best way I can, but these people," She gestured to Cici and Caroline, "Will help me with things I have missed. Here I go." She cleared her throat and started talking.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **

**I love writing cliff-hangers! Except for the fact that I have absolutely no idea how to write Caroline's explaination! Anyway, please review!  
><strong>


End file.
